Never Going Back Again
by MzIvashkov
Summary: Sydney, Jill, Adrian and Eddie are sent to California.  This is my version of Bloodlines.  No coupling as of right now, they're all fair game.  Honestly, I couldn't figure out what to call this fic, so I just used the song title that I was listening to  S


I started reading VA last week and finished the series before the week was done (I know, I was SUPER obsessed with it!)... And since I was so sad that it ended, and I'm impatient to wait for Bloodlines to come out, I decided to write my own little fic for the spin-off! The characters are going to be Sydney, Jill, Adrian and Eddie. They're going to California =)

I have an idea of the couples that I want, but I haven't fully committed to them. I don't want to say who is going with who in my mind because they're all going to interact in some romantic way. Maybe they're going to end up with each other, maybe they're going to find some humans in California (but probably not LOL). This is going to be in third person. The first four chapters are each of them talking with Lissa, Rose, and/or Dimitri about the new California assignment. So here is the first chapter - it's Sydney. Let me know what you think. Also, Lissa, Rose, Dimitri and Christian MAY pop up in future chapters, but they won't play a big role. Also, I've taken some liberties with the alchemist world. Sydney is 17, she is supposed to be a senior in high school, which she will be. In each alchemist family, there is one person who has the role of alchemist. She is doing Abe's bidding, and that is mentioned in this first part, but it won't be fully explained until later. Let me know what you think =)

Chapter 1: New Assignments

It'd been two days since Sidney had been back home, or rather, two days since she'd returned to the apartment she'd called home for the past five months from since returning from Siberia. After being questioned by the Morois and dhampirs, only to be released to the alchemists, she realized she was on the shit list of every magical race imaginable. All for helping Rose, her so called friend.

"Friend," she thought bitterly. She should have known better than to befriend any of their kind. But Rose was just so… lost, so desperate. And she knew how it felt to be lost and desperate. She knew what it felt like to feel out of control, and she vowed to herself to never feel that way again. That was why she decided to help Rose. Partly because of the kindred feelings she felt for her, but mostly because she had come to view Rose as her friend. A friend who abandoned her and left her to be punished by the Morois, dhampirs, and achemists.

She faced incarceration charges in the Moroi jail for aiding and abetting a felon. Who knew what kinds of monstrosities she would face in the Moroi jail. Would the other convicts use her for blood? Would the guards? She shivered at the thought, thankful that it hadn't gone that far. The charges against her in Moroi court were dropped. Was that Rose's doing? She knew Rose was the new Moroi queen's best friend, but she doubted Rose would do anything to help her.

Sydney shook her head, willing herself not to think of Rose. If she was being honest, she'd brought this on herself. Sydney had always been taught not to trust their kind. She grew up knowing that someone in her family would dedicate their lives to protecting the vampire race and their secrets from humans but it always came with the lesson to never get close to them and never trust them.

She sighed as she picked up the single portrait on her mantle. The lengths she would go to keep him safe, and now, everything was in limbo because of what she had done. There were talking of removing her as alchemist and replacing her. She couldn't let that happen. Not after…

She wouldn't think about him. She wouldn't let that happen. What the alchemist court didn't know was her ace in the hole. Even if they did take her off as alchemist, they would never find anyone else to replace her. She made sure of that when she made the deal with Abe. She just hoped that he would keep his end of the bargain; after all, she was in this position because of protecting his daughter.

Sydney put the picture down and went into her room. She wanted to let go of all thoughts of dhampirs and Moroi and just concentrate on herself and what she would say tomorrow in court. She'd heard of the alchemist council, but never witnessed a court session, mainly because alchemists never screwed up. They did their job and that was the end of it. She imagined it being something out a movie or television show – a defense and prosecuting attorney each yelling that the other was out of order, while the judge banged their gavel.

Sydney slipped into her bed wondering what the worst that would happen. The absolute worst would be they found him. That wouldn't happen. She may not have trusted the Moroi/dhampir race, but she did trust in the fear of Zmey.

Sydney woke with a start. There was a pounding at the door that caused her heart to race. She willed herself to calm down. Someone trying to murder her wouldn't knock on her door. She glanced down at her sweater and sweat pants and decided she was decent enough to open the door.

She peered through her door's peephole and saw the tell tale sign of Moroi guards. 'What the hell are they doing here?' she thought to herself.

"Sydney Sage?" The first guard asked. She didn't recognize him, although the chances of her recognizing any dhampir would have been slim.

"Yes," she replied suspiciously.

"You're summoned to the Royal Court by Queen Vasilisa."

Sydney was taken aback. "No, I can't… I have court in the morning."

"You've been cleared of all charges in the alchemist court."

Sydney breathed a sigh of relief. It still didn't answer the question of why she was being summoned.

"Listen, I don't know what is going on, or if what you're telling me is true. But I'm not leaving here unless I get some answers," she said crossing her arms in hopes of portraying a strong front while inside she was quivering with fear.

"Ms. Sage, you can either come with us peacefully, or we can forcibly take you. Regardless, you are going to be coming to court with us."

She found it rather ridiculous that four guardians were sent to "apprehend" her, while the smallest guardian there – who by no means was small by any account – could have easily overtaken her. The perks of being queen she supposed.

"By _your _queen, not mine. I don't bow down to Moroi royalty, and I sure as hell don't take orders from them," she replied defiantly. "I'm not leaving here until I get some word from one of the alchemists, or until I know what the hell Queen Vasilisa wants from me."

The only guard who'd spoken to her sighed, as though he thought it was going to be easy. Sydney smirked. She was going to make this easy for them, and why should she? She would kick and scream all the way down to the court.

"You're an alchemist. You're supposed to be loyal to Moroi's," he pointed out correctly.

'Damn,' she thought. She hoped that he was another guardian who hadn't been told about the alchemists. Oh, who was she kidding. Rose didn't know about the alchemists because she didn't graduate. This guy obviously graduated if he worked for the queen.

"That still means nothing to me. How do I know you're not working with the Strigoi? How do I know that once I leave here with you a werewolf, or some mythical creature won't jump out and literally bite me in the ass?"

A guy in the back chuckled, but tried to cover it with a cough. It wasn't like werewolves were so far fetched. She was an alchemist, who was talking to half vampire/half humans about needed to go see the vampire queen. Riiiiight, she thought. Because thinking a werewolf would suddenly jump out was such a stretch of the imagination.

"Ms. Sage, you really are making this difficult on yourself and everyone involved. The alchemist court dismissed your case on the stipulation that your services be turned over to the Moroi court."

"Newsflash, my services are already to the Moroi people. Who do you think has been making those Strigoi bodies disappear? Buffy had it wrong you know; vampires don't just turn to dust once they get staked. That's us who make them disappear!"

"Your services are requested strictly for the Royal Court."

Every expletive known to man, English and every other language she learned to swear in ran through her mind. She heard about alchemists being assigned to one family, usually Royal. Those people had to, she shuddered, _live_ with their charges, working closely with the families' guardians. Who the hell had she managed to piss off to get this job?

"No," she whispered taking a defensive step back. She knew it was irrational to be afraid of dhampirs. It wasn't like they survived, or even drank blood. But who knew? They _were_ part vampire, so there had to be some part of them that craved blood like the Moroi. Who knew what would set that part of them to come alive? The smell of blood? The idea or thrill of becoming a vampire? Or perhaps a crazy alchemist girl who had done everything possible to defy them.

"Ms. Sage," the guardian said as he stepped inside her doorway. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice".

That was another thing vampire fiction got wrong: vampires don't wait to be invited in.

"Please please," she pleaded with shaking hands outstretched. She was shaking from the inside out, and saw no point in trying to hide her fear. She couldn't let them get close. She knew she was being irrational. These guardians weren't blood suckers, but she'd been terrified of anything remotely vampire since…

Sydney shook her head. She couldn't think about him. Not now. Not when she was on the verge of completely losing control. "I need to talk to someone, to verify this."

The guardians took a step back, wondering where the brass, defiant girl had gone. They looked at her with pity for a second, then remembered they were on a time limit. They had to get back to the academy before the sun started to go down. "You're welcome to call someone you trust to verify the information, but please do it quickly Ms. Sage. You still need to pack your clothing and personal items."

"Pack my cloth – ?" Of course she wouldn't get a say in this. Once she got to the Royal Court there was no way anyone was letting her go back. She sighed and thought of who she could call. None of the other alchemists would talk to her. She'd pretty much been a social leper amongst her peers after the stunt she pulled. And there wasn't anyone she could call at the Royal Court… other than Rose. Nope, no one she could call…. Except.

Sydney picked up her phone and dialed the person who she never thought in a million years would be the only person she could trust in this situation. God, when had her life gone down the drain?

"Abe?"

The drive to the Royal Court was longer than she expected. Three hours of driving in a large SUV didn't help make her feel less suffocated. Maybe it was the four larger than life males that accompanied her, or maybe it was her fear of said males. No, she reasoned, it was because she wasn't driving. She hated being a passenger because it meant she wasn't in control. She hated not being in control.

Once they reached the Court, after going through some major security checks, one of the guards escorted her into the Queen's chambers. Well, not so much her chambers, Sydney reasoned, more of her office.

"Ah, Ms. Sage. I'm glad you made it okay," Queen Vasalisa greeted when she entered the door. It amazed Sydney that someone so young could possibly rule a whole two races of people – Moroi and Dhampirs. She was only a year older than herself.

Sydney didn't know what to do, so she bowed her head. "Queen Vasalisa."

Lissa laughed Sydney's response. "Would you mind leaving us alone for a bit Guardian Eston?"

"With all due respect my Queen, I'd feel more comfortable if there were a guardian with you while you visited with anyone."

Lissa smiled at his insistence. "That won't be necessary, but if you wish, Guardian Belikov will be here shortly with Guardian Hathaway. You can wait here until they arrive."

No sooner had she finished her sentence that Guardian Belikov entered through the offices other door.

"Sorry I'm late Liss," Dimitri said while giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Rose was… well, being Rose."

Lissa smiled and stared pointedly at Guardian Eston.

Dimitri cleared his throat, embarrassed for the lack of respect he showed the Queen in front of others. They had all decided that amongst themselves they could be Lissa, Rose, Dimitri and Christian, but in the presence of others they had to remain formal.

"My apologies my Queen. I was held up by Guardian Hathaway," Dimitri said with a bow.

"That's fine Guardian Belikov, thank you for coming. Guardian Eston, as you can see, Guardian Belikov here is more than happy to sit in on this meeting. I trust what you saw here was nothing but the utmost respect Guardian Belikov had for his Queen," she said staring the guardian straight in the eyes. Once the compulsion was through, Guardian Eston bowed his head and retreated out the door.

Lissa sighed. "I hate compelling them."

Dimitri went over and placed an arm around her. "I'm sorry Lissa. That was my fault. I should have been aware that coming into your office you are more likely conducting business."

Dimitri then noticed the girl standing in front of Lissa's desk and a wide grin broke out on his face. "Sydney Sage," he said with laughter in his voice.

Sydney smiled. "Guardian Belikov."

"No formalities here," Lissa replied. "We're just Lissa and Dimitri."

"As you wish," Sydney replied keeping the same formalities as she had.

Ignoring Sydney's obvious disregard of Lissa's wish, Dimitri asked, "Are you here to see Rose? I know she'd be excited to know you're here… and safe."

"I don't know, you tell me?" Sydney said accusingly.

Lissa and Dimitri obviously picked up on her hostility towards Rose. Not that they blamed her. From Sydney's point of view, Rose had used her and abandoned her when things got rough. But Lissa and Dimitri knew that Rose did everything in her power to make sure Sydney wouldn't be tried in Moroi court. She had no say in what the alchemists were going to do to her, however.

Lissa cleared her throat uncomfortable. "We made a deal with the alchemists, one that we hope you will take. They were planning on sending you back to Siberia, to live in the town where Dimitri's family is from."

Sydney visibly shuddered. She didn't want to go back to Sibera. "And my other choice?"

"To stay in the United States, and be an alchemist for the Royal Court," Lissa replied.

"With all due respect, Queen Vasalisa," Sydney said keeping things professional. She had no ties to these people. They were not her friends. "I have no desire to stay here at the Royal Court."

"It wouldn't be here… your assignment I mean. It would be work for the Royal Court, but not here. I understand that you have been home schooled for most of your high school? We've made arrangements for you to attend a private school in California for your senior year."

Sydney's heart pounded. A real school? With real people? She hadn't heard of any Moroi Academies in California. God, how she longed to be around normal humans. She eyed Lissa skeptically. Of course there had to be a catch. "That's it - a private school in California?"

"Not exactly," Lissa replied uncomfortably. It was moments like these that Sydney realized that Lissa was just a girl, someone not quite comfortable to be Queen. "I'm sending you with a Moroi and a guardian."

Sydney tried not to flinch, but couldn't help herself. Two vampires? Granted, the guardian was only half vampire, but it didn't change the facts. The queen wanted her to live with two things she hated most in the world. "No."

"Please hear me out," Lissa said desperately. "I need to hide my sister."

Sydney saw the pleading in Lissa's eyes and decided to listen. Maybe she was telling the truth. Sydney could understand the need to protect family. You did whatever you could to protect the ones you loved the most.

"We are the last two Dragomir's. I need to protect her from anything that would want to destroy her."

"Wouldn't keeping her at the Royal Court be the safest place for her? No Strigoi can get through this place."

"It's not just Stirgoi we're worried about. People within these walls will do whatever they can do get to me, even using her. I have to protect her from that."

"And you think that she'll be safe in the human world? What about the Strigoi?"

"We're sending her to live with the human race. She'll go to school in the morning, perfectly safe from Strigoi, and we have wards surrounding the building that she's – _you're _– going to be living in. We've worked out all the logistics and have deemed it perfectly safe for her to live."

"You're hiding her," Sydney reasoned.

Lissa nodded her head. "I may have only just found out about her, but she's my sister. I have to protect our family's bloodline."

Sydney nodded in understanding. "I still don't understand what help I can be."

"We need someone to get rid of the Strigoi bodies in case the guardians run into them," Dimitri said.

"Guardians? I thought there was going to be one?"

"One guardian who will actually live with you both, but there will be at least four in the building," Lissa clarified.

"Why can't you just call the alchemists once a Strigoi attack happens? Why do you need an alchemist on hand?"

Lissa bit her lip. "It's not just Strigoi and Moroi we have to worry about."

Sydney suddenly realized what was going on. They weren't just trying to hide Lissa's sister from the vampires, but the whole vampire world in general, including the alchemists. "And you trust me with this information? With this job?"

Lissa nodded her head, the first sign of confidence throughout their whole conversation. "Rose said that we could trust you with anything. And speaking of Rose, Dimitri, would you mind going to find her? I'm sure she wants to see you."

"No don't!" Sydney all but screamed. She couldn't deal with Rose right now. "Can I just think about this? Please, it's a lot to ask."

"Sure, take your time. We have you set up in the guest quarters. There aren't a lot of guests in the Court this week so we gave you the room farthest from the activity."

There was an unspoken understanding that Sydney would be most comfortable away from all the vampires, something that she was glad Lissa had known and arranged appropriate quarters.

"Thanks," Sydney replied as she made her way out, going in the direction Dimitri showed her.

Rose quietly entered Lissa's office once Sidney was gone. "She hates me doesn't she?" she asked sadly.

Lissa smiled sympathetically. "I don't think she hates you Rose. I just don't think she really knows how hard you fought for her."

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Rose asked. She wasn't one to question Lissa's decisions. Heck, Lissa was usually the sane one making all the rational decision, but this new one took the cake. Sending Jill to some private school in California? Rose wasn't so sure.

"I have to get her out of here," Lissa said sadly. She still wasn't quite sure how she felt about Jill. Some days she was glad to know she had family. Other days she resented Jill because of what she represented – everything she thought her family was, was essentially a lie. Andre wasn't the perfect brother she thought he was, and her parent's marriage was filled with lies and deceit. She knew neither was Jill's fault, but she couldn't help it feeling betrayed every time she looked at Jill.

"For her safety, or because you don't know how to deal with how she makes you feel?" Rose asked wisely.

Lissa sighed. "Even without that damn bond, you can still read my thoughts, yet I know nothing about yours."

"Well, here's a thought you probably never would have guessed. I think that Adrian should go with them."

Lissa stared at her best friend in shock. She knew the history, and knew the nasty accusations that Adrian had thrown at Rose, but she never would have thought Rose would want to send him away for it.

"I know you're thinking that it's because of what happened between us, but it's not. He's hurting Liss… And I hate the thought that what I'm doing, who I'm with, is hurting him."

"You love him," Dimitri surmised from the doorway. There wasn't a trace of anger or jealousy in his voice. Just curiosity. Lissa smiled at the fact that she wasn't the only one who couldn't read Rose's mind.

Rose nodded. "I do love him. And I don't want to hurt him."

"More than you love me?" Dimitri asked with a smirk. He already knew the answer to that, but a part of him wanted to know, wanted to hear her say it.

"_Different_ from how I love you," she replied gravitating towards him to give him a kiss.

"Ahem," Lissa said clearing her throat, effectively breaking them up. "Back to the Adrian issue, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Rose nodded her head. "If he was just slinging insults at me, I'd be fine with it. But he's constantly drinking and smoking. He's self destructing after all the progress he was making."

"What makes you think he'll be different with Jill, Eddie, and Sydney?" Dimitri asked curiously. Who knew what kind of crazy scheme his Roza was cooking up in her equally crazy mind.

"Easy. Sydney."

Dimitri stared at her dumbfoundedly. No way was he letting Rose sic Adrian on that poor girl. It was bad enough Sydney was terrified of anything remotely vampire, but Adrian? Adrian at his worst? Someone had to defend Sydney.

"No," he said authoritatively. There were some things that Rose could sweet talk her way out of, but this wasn't one of those things. He owed Sydney a lot, and this was no way to repay her. His protective instincts took over. "No way are you playing some sick matchmaking game. What are you thinking Rose?"

Rose glared at Dimitri, the man who loved her, who should have known her better than anyone else. "I'm not matchmaking _comrade_; I'm trying to help him get better. Sydney has the most control over anyone I know. She can help him get through this. She can help him battle the darkness of the spirit. She can teach him control."

"Don't you think you're asking too much of this girl?" Dimitri said, hoping Rose would see his side of things. "She's not exactly welcoming of dhampirs, let alone Moroi. How can you not see this Rose? How can you not see what a bad idea this is?"

"How can you not see that I'm not matchmaking? God, I'd have a better shot trying to get Adrian and Jill together!"

Something inside Lissa snapped. Adrian and Jill of course! Adrian had enough Dragomir blood in his line to carry on the Dragomir name. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Besides, it wasn't as if Jill wasn't halfway there already. And sending Adrian with them would give him a whole year to fall in love with Jill. It was perfect. They would thank her for this in the long run.

"Enough!" Lissa said in her most convincing queen voice. "I think Rose has a point."

Dimitri shot her an incredulous look, wondering what was going on with these women. "Really think about this Lissa. This isn't just anyone you're sending to Sydney. This is Adrian."

"I have thought about it. And Rose is right. He needs some control in his life. And this isn't about sending Adrian to Sydney. It's about taking Adrian away from this hostile environment. He needs to heal, and seeing Rose everyday isn't helping. It's driving him further away!"

Dimitri sighed in defeat, while Rose childishly stuck her tongue out at him. "Mature," he muttered under his breath.

"But you love me anyways," Rose replied wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Always, Roza," he said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Lissa threw an empty water bottle at the two. "You're disgusting."

"And you're just jealous. Besides, be thankful _you_ didn't accidentally slip into my mind while the first time Dimitri and I got it on."

Dimitri flinched both at Rose eloquent way of describing an intimate interaction, and also the thought of it actually happening.

Lissa gasped. "You didn't!"

"I did," Rose said throwing the bottle back at Lissa. "And trust me, it was_ not_ something I chose to do."

Lissa threw her head back and laughed. Of _course_ Rose had saw that! She nostalgically tried to think back to a time when her life was simple. When it was just her and Rose doing whatever they wanted. It was so long ago that she couldn't even pinpoint a time – only it had happened before her parents and Andre died. Once her family died, she had got caught up in being a Princess that she didn't have time to act stupid; to be a teenager. That was what she wanted for Jill. To let her grow up and then come back into the Royal Moroi world. She wanted Jill to have something she didn't; freedom to be a teenager.


End file.
